


Pass the Class

by TaraTyler



Series: Deanoru [1]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, I took a few liberties here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: I am sunburned and mildly inebriated. Nico and Karolina post the falling apart of the friend group





	Pass the Class

Nico massaged her eyes with the heels of her hands out of pure exhaustion. She had no idea of what was going on in her physics class anymore, and the one person she knew who could or would help her kind of hated her. Nico, more than anything, did not want to ask Karolina to tutor her. The last time they had bumped into one another had not gone well and she did not care to repeat the experience. Karolina had not taken the break-up of the group well.

Still, Nico knew that her mother would not stand her grades the way they were now and she would definitely have to do something about it. Nico was more stressed than she knew how to deal with, her heart was still broken from the loss of her sister, and school had definitely fallen to the back-burner. She screwed up what emotional courage she still had and went to find her old friend.

“Uhm, hey, Karolina,” Nico said as she hesitantly approached the beautiful blond woman's locker as the bell rang to let school out. “I hate to bother you, but I would kind of… I need to ask a favor.”

“Funny, how I’m suddenly worth talking to again… when you need something.” Karolina replied with a scoff before suddenly plastering her false smile on once more. “What can I do for you, Nico Minoru?”

“Kar… I’m sorry, truly, and I hate to be a bother, but it’s physics.” Nico was glad once more for the layers of makeup. “You’re the best at it… uhm, I’m really behind and struggling and you know how my parents, specifically my mom, can be.”

Karolina did her best to squash the feelings of empathy that had immediately bubbled up inside of her. She definitely did not want to want to help Nico. When they had parted ways as a friend group, it had broken her heart, especially when she had lost Nico as a partner in crime and closest confidant. However, she also did know exactly what Nico was referring to. Her friend had always been under an immense amount of pressure surrounding her grades and school-work, even before they had begun high-school.

“Yeah, I do get it.” Karolina said in a tired and sad voice, unsure of how to phrase her words to her liking and really wish that her affection for Nico had been as dead as she had thought it to be. “I will help you, but only on my terms, okay? I don’t want you to misunderstand this at all.”

Nico swallowed hard and nodded her understanding. She knew she had hurt her friends terribly when she had distanced herself from them. Nico knew she had let them all down considerably and that she had a lot to make up for. If this could help her with that in just some small way, Nico was going to go for it with her whole heart. She had missed her friends more than she was ever going to be willing to admit.

“You’ve got a deal.” Nico said and offered Karolina her hand to shake. The taller girl’s blue eyes sparkled and took Nico’s breath away; Karolina had always had an effect on her. Nico didn’t know what to make of it, but deep down, she would never change a thing. “You can have your way with me completely, so long as you can get my physics grades up.”


End file.
